


Breaking Bonds

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Omega Verse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Mermaids/Omega Verse/Slavery as requested by Anonymous on TumblrThe Slave market is the last place Victor wishes to visit, but he is a mercenary and that means that if their employer takes them to a market then you go along. Even if you prefer a bath instead.So when he stumbles on a merman being sold as a slave the last thing he expects is being interested.





	Breaking Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 274 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the thirteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> I'm going to enjoy writing the last ones. It did became clear what my readers like me to write most, but I must say some of the combinations are just plain amazing.  
> Thank you all!!!!
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

He knows that he and Chris are sticking out among the people moving along at the market. Pretty much everyone is dressed in their finest as if this is the greatest social event one could be found at. Then again for the people in this country, going out to the slave market to see all the people that were no more than goods was probably seen as something equal to a summer day picnic back home. Victor looks down at his dust and dirt covered clothes. They had only returned to the Headman's house till day break today and honesty Victor had hoped the man would have at least bothered to offer them the chance to clean themselves, instead he had been ready to leave and had insisted that they came along to pick out their rewards. 

Victor looks at the Corpulent man that claims this city as his personal domain. He can't say it's a bad man, it's just that they have a different moral code, no matter how often he works in this country he will never get used to the thought that people can be considered currency. Till now he had managed avoid being payed by slave, he is wondering how he can keep that streak up, he wouldn't know what to do with one anyway. 

Last time they had done a job for the King the man had offered the use of some of the Alpha's the man was keeping. But the last thing Chris or he could use was getting knocked up, they hadn't earned enough to settle down just yet. He wondered if the Headman is going to try and make them pick out an Alpha slave, it looked more like the man was simply enjoying the market, but there could be ulterior motive behind his request. 

Chris rubs his neck once they get to the part of the market the Alpha's are kept, their scent heavy in the air, and they were both feeling it. It had been a long few weeks hunting down the men that had betrayed the Headman, they were more on edge than normally, it's why the offer to clean themselves up would have been nice. Victor is hoping they will be able to find a decent Inn room after they were done with this market thing, if not to shower off the smell from this section, they need to get cleaned up so that they can at least use the train back to the capital. 

"I bet you think it's odd I took you with me to the market. But in all honesty most people in this town are either Beta or Alpha, so it's really hard to get the opinion of an Omega over anything." The man gives them a soft smile. "My youngest son just presented as Omega, doctor says he'll go into his first heat in a little over a week, with only Beta's in our house none of us can help him through it." The man sighs. "I was told to get him a meek Alpha that will help him, as he is already to far into it there was no way I could take him to the market with me, and I guess I hoped that you two being Omega's you could help me pick out an Alpha for my boy." 

Victor's mouth drops at the request. That had been the last thing he had expected to be the reason for this trip. The Headman looks at him moving his hands in a flurry. "Of course I'll pay your normal one day fee for this. Even if it's not the normal way you guys hunt down people I think you can determine which Alpha is safer for my boy than me." All three of them look at the Alpha's around. They are all bound to their owner with chains and a marking command, they are also all sedated, this all to prevent them from escaping. Victor can understand how a Beta could get fooled by those factors. 

"Just one thing. Does your son know you are doing this. Some Omega's rather not have an Alpha around for their heats. I don't know how old he is but it might be counterproductive." Chris looks at the Headman with a thoughtful expression. Victor remembers how his friend had told him how his parents had insisted on him spending his first heat with an Alpha, it had made him never want to do that again. The Headman looks at Chris.

"We talked about it intensively, he is already twenty after all, seeing as he's been having pre-heats for almost three years now. He really wants an Alpha present during it. Preferably a male as male on male would make it more difficult to form a bond or get pregnant." The Headman blushes slightly as if the thought about what his son is going to do with the Alpha is making him a bit nervous. Chris and Victor just nod. 

Knowing what the young man is looking for they tell the Headman to stay put and let them go at it. Soon enough they settle on two possible options, Chris goes to where the Headman is to ask if he brought something from his son to see if it would work. The man fumbles and pulls out a scarf. Even though the scent on it is soft, almost faded, there is enough to get a reaction from either option. The one that gives the best reaction is bought then and there, the Headman tells the trader to come by the house that afternoon so that the bond can be transferred to his son. 

They are about to leave the market when a small clamor gets Victor's attention. He quickly moves towards where it's coming from wondering if something happened that would need his assistance being settled. Instead he finds them all huddled together in front of a trader in the furthest corner from the market. He doesn't realize the Headman followed him til the man orders the people to break apart, reciting some law that forbids such behavior, giving him a perfect look at the ware that is being sold. 

The first thing he notices is the dark blue color, like the night sky, almost black. The next thing he notices is the very clear growl they are emitting towards the crowd. Seeing as this is a town in the middle of a desert Victor can fully understand that the mermaid is anything but feeling very comfortable. Plus the tank he's in seems to be made for something at least half his size or smaller. He's drawn to the tank without even realizing that his feet are moving. 

The trader tries to call him away but Victor places his hand on the glass getting shocked by the onslaught of emotions he is feeling. More emotions a bonded slave should be able to pour out. Not just that, there is a clear bottom line of excruciating fear, he knows he will need to take this being with him. He quickly sends Chris a look over his shoulder, making the other man sigh and go through the contents of his bag, they have been friends for way to long. 

"Headman, although I usually rather get payed for the work we do, for once I am stepping beyond my moral code." He turns looking the Headman straight in the eyes. "I want this creature." He then turns back to the tank and gives the being a soft smile, hoping to settle down some of the turmoil he feels. The trader jumps in between. 

"You can't. This being is only for display. They have broken every bond we have tried to place on them hurting several of my men. Right now they makes the money back for those damages by the people that toss some coins my way to see him." Victor gives the man a cold stare. It's a horrid sales pitch. 

"If he's unbonded he's not officially yours to sell or even have. You can have twelve Turns for them. And don't even bother with any more lies, as you can tell I'm more than accustomed to people like you to be impressed." The trader gives him a angered look but one quick look over Victor's clothes makes it clear he is really barking up the wrong tree. When he sees the Headman take his purse he thinks about changing tactics. "Before you try that you might want to look at the person next to him." 

Victor points at the reflection in the tank's glass, making very clear he will not allow anything to change the price. "Fine Twelve Turns it will be, but that is just for the being. I demand at least fifty for the tank." Victor just smiles at the man.

"Twelve is all you get as we won't be needing this tank. It is far too small for them after all." The being blinks at him, then they shrinks into themselves trying to push themselves into the furthest corner. "Now go and collect your Turns, I have a bond to make." At that he takes of the lit of the tank and to anyone's but Chris's amazement he slips into the tank. 

The Headman looks at Chris, who gives him a simple nod, before turning to the trader and handing over the twelve Turns. But like most people his eyes are pulled to the events taking place in the tank. Because of the small size there is no place for the being to move to to avoid Victor taking their hand and placing it on his chest. Keeping it there with one hand while placing the other on the beings chest, pressing their foreheads together, before pressing his lips on the beings forehead sealing the bondmaking. A shiver goes through both of them, making the being stare at Victor with wide eyes. At that moment Victor had to get out of the water due to his air running out.

"Headman could you call for a carter to get us back to your house or an Inn. Either will do." The Headman nods and calls out for a carter to take them to his house. Chris looks over at the tank and sees Victor pull the merman from the water and wrap them into his soaked cloak. He smiles, that should keep them hydrated long enough for them to get to the house. He then looks at the potion Victor had made him pull to the top of his bag, he can understand about not wanting to alert anyone to it here. 

When the carter shows up the four of them step in and get carted to the house in less than one fourth of the time it would have taken if they had walked. Neither Victor nor Chris mind having the Headman settle the costs of the cart, the money they would have gotten for their jobs both the hunt as the market was more then enough to settle the purchase as the ride. Once inside the man shows them a spacious room, with a lovely bath in the middle of the floor. Both recognize it as a heat room. 

"We had it designed the moment our son was proven to be a possible Omega. It has never been used as he prefers his own bedroom for the pre-heats. But right now it's the only room we have with a big enough bath for the being." Both give him a quick nods "Just promise me not to use the bed. The daybeds and the chairs are okay. Our son wants those removed once the heat starts anyway." Another set of nods before the door closes. 

Chris fills the bath with lukewarm water, Victor stepping into it still fully clothed merman in his arms, making certain they are comfortable. Once the being seems to have settled Victor and Chris strip their clothes and slip into the bath washing themselves a bit more properly. The beings eyes move from the one to the other, then they settle on Victor. Chris sighs and leans against the edge. 

"The best is if we do it here and hope it's all settled before the son's heat breaks. I doubt we will find a hotel that offers better facilities." Victor looks at Chris and nods. "Plus it would be nice if they are able to tell us their name." 

"It's Yuuri." Chris looks up with a surprised look on his face. "It kinda bubbled up when the bond formed. Never knew that happened, but then again I've never had a bond form before." Victor smiles shyly. 

"That is okay. Do they know what we are planning, or do we need to explain it." When Yuuri's eyes slip to the potion bottle Chris had set aside, he knows the answer. "Well that saves us time." He steps out of the bath not caring that he's for all to see, grabs the potion and turns to hand it to Yuuri only to find them hiding their face in their hands. "Oh my, seems they are a bit bashful. don't worry you'll get over it fast enough if mountain streams are the only place to wash after a long hunt. And then there the public bath halls too."

When they step out of the room a good four hours later, having to have calm down several people in the house, they surprise the Headman to have Yuuri walk along with them. The only black still showing is his hair. Because of his slightly smaller posture Victor's clothes are a bit too big on him, but outside an odd reddish gleam to his eyes there is nothing that would not make him pass as a person till he took the antidote to the potion. The one thing that had taken both Omega by surprise was the fact the man had turned out to be an Alpha, till now any merperson they had come across had been either Omega or Beta, and he smelled it. 

There had been a moment that the son of the Headman had demanded for Yuuri to be his Alpha till Victor pointed out that he had not been bought with the Headman's money but with theirs. Plus the bond between him and Victor still seemed to be strong. So after getting the rest of their payment they leave on good standings with the headman if not so much with his son. They decide to rent some horses instead of going to an Inn as it seems that it would be better if they got out of the town quickly. Yuuri sits behind Victor on his horse as he'd never rode one before and there was no time to teach him. At least the transformation had healed the nasty slave mark he had had on his chest. 

By the time they arrived home Victor and Yuuri had become far more than simply bonded, and Yuuri had proven his worth as a warrior on several missions, leaving them with enough money to at least stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
